Heylin Supreme
by FatWiseDragon
Summary: Jack needs a master and the one in control of the heylin offer his services and no i don't mean chase.
1. Chapter 1

"No fair you Xiaolin losers!" shouted Jack Spicer as he slowly picks up the remains of his destoryed robots. The monks all laughed and taunted the already beaten Spicer as they hoped on Dojo with the shen gon wu. Wuya and Chase left half way through the battle sickened to look at jack after another failure.

As Jack finished picking up his parts he was unaware of a shadowy figure watching over him since he had gotten to the showdown.

'So he is the one i've heard so much about all of that raw and untapped talent is just busting at the sems in him' the shadowy figure thought to himself.

As Jack was setting up his jet to leave he looked towards the shadowy figure out of instinct before a swarm of leaves fly past his window and the figure just disappeared like he was never there.

-Back at Jack's Lab-

Jack worked hard on his robots all the upgrades, all of the parts, all of the functions, and all of the details he made and installed himself yet time and time again he was made fun of by both sides now he is done with it he knew just one thing he would need to beat them all and get the respect he needed and deserved. He would need to get a master some one to teach him. With Chase not wanting to be around him and the monks not trusting him, he knew that such a thing would be impossible.

After hours of work Jack heard his doorbell sound and went to see who would be here at such a late hour. As he opened the door it was the shadowy figure that he seen before but as he opened the door more and the features of the figure slowly became more noticable.

A tall man with a slight atheltic build, short scruffy brown hair, and an all black business suit. His skin was a slightly golden white, his face was rough and hard looking with a sinister grin.

"Who are you and what do you want" ,asked a slightly annoyed jack

"My name is Dawn-Lee and i'm here to train you in the ways of Heylin... may i come in" , bowwed gently as he asked and as he did a glint from his ring caught jack's attention. On the ring was the heylin symbol.

"Wait... how do you know of the heylin?" asked a confused jack.

"Why my boy who do you think made the heylin?" asked back.

"Hannible Bean, Wuya, and Chase Young did of course." jack replied confidently.

"... oh man i havn't laughed that hard in centurys... but no jack spicer they did not make the heylin i did those three were my students... pupils if you will and now i am offering you the same teachings i did them... and i have a good feeling you will surpass them if you decide to let me train you... so what do you say jack will you become my next student?" said Dawn-Lee as he held out his hand as if to seal the deal with a none verbal shake.

After a moment to think jack took Lee's hand and shoke it.

Jack offered to give Lee a guest room but he declined.

"Don't worry Jack i need to go check in on my old place but i will be back to start your first lesson" with that Dawn-Lee set out towards Chase's mountain lair.

-Outside of Chase's mountain lair-

Dawn-Lee looked at the big massive door unimpressed and kicked it with such force that it took out five of chase's tigers and progessed to the throne room where chase normally sits and took the sit.

Right as he sat down Chase, Wuya, and Bean came running in to see who was attacking them and paled at the sight of their old master sit in the big stone throne.

"AH! This does bring back memories doesn't it?" Dawn-Lee asked them

"Master Lee what brings you here to my fortess?" asked Chase

"YOUR FORTESS? This is MY HOME CHASE and you will do GOOD to remember IT!" smirks playfully as he sees wuya and bean flintch.

"Your home HA... i've taken care of this place for a thousand years and now you come back to think you can just have it back?" asked chase

"Why yes i do chase because i have beaten you done many a times in the past and now would be no different." Lee stands up and removes his dress jacket and unbuttons the sleeves of his dress shirt and rolls them up. "bring it on chase if you think your strong enough to take me on."

"I know i'm strong enough... Striking monkey" with that said Chase leapt at Lee.

"OX DESTORYS MONKEY" and with that Lee stepped to the left grabbing chase's face with his right hand and slamming his head into the marble floor. With his head in the floor Lee punched Chase's face three more times to make sure chase was knocked out.

"Now shall we proceed to the dinning room i am very hungry?" Lee grabbed his jacket and walked towards the hall he knew it was located. On his way out he wrapped his arms around his two remaining students (Bean now in his human/ monster form) and gossipped with his students.

-Inside the dinning hall-

"So the last i seen of the two of you was bean beginning sucked in to the ying yang world and wuya beginning sucked into a box... so what have i missed in my absence?" Lee asked his two students.

Wuya finally gainning some nerve decided to speak up.

"I have been good master... chase has taken my powers but everythings is good... but what brings you back master?" wuya asked.

"Not much decided to check on you three and choice someone to take my place in control of the heylin." Lee showed little emotion as he said this like it was no big deal.

"HAHAHAHAHA! And we all thought you didn't have a sense of humor master." laughed Bean.

Lee laughed with his student ," Hahahahaha! i'm serious Bean."

"Do you know who you are going to choose yet master?" asked Wuya at this point Chase finally joined them holding his side in pain.

"Yes i do... Bean and Chase will be helpping me train him and as for you Wuya he will be your new master..." ,Lee smiles gently as he sees shock jump across all of their faces.

"Who is it master" ,they all shouted.

"Jack Spicer" ,Lee stated with honor of saying.

"WHAT!" ,Bean and Chase screamed in shock.

"Then it's all agreed then Jack Spicer will become the next Heylin Supreme... now lets all go and start his training right away." ,Said Lee as he stood and went to leave the lair with his three students in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

-On the way back to Spicer Manson-

Once Lee and his students where 5 miles from the Spicer Manson he slowly drops back to wuya who was quiet and staying back behind all of them.

"Are you alright wuya you've been quiet since i told the three of you who is to replace me." Lee asked in a soft voice so Chase and Bean couldn't her them speak.

"I am a little shocked Lee... Jack freed me and when left him to go with Chase i could see the hurt and betrayal on his face... but he never showed any type of fighting skill to be tapped into." Wuya spoke to Lee.

"You are a afraid that he won't want you back in his life but he does... tell me Wuya has Jack ever given up on anything or has he ever showed that he couldn't hold his own?" Lee asks her playfully.

Wuya thought back to all the showdowns Jack was in and he always held his own til one of the dragons used their xiaolin powers on him and no matter how many times he was beaten down he was always back for another battle.

"Yes Lee he does hold his own til powers were being used why?" Wuya asked more confused than anything.

"And even up to the latest showdown he does so but he has never been trained by a heylin or a xiaolin." Wuya's confusion quickly turned to one of shock and awe that she hadn't seen it before.

"Lee how could we have missed all of the hints that he had so much skill and yet we did nothing to guide him?" ,she asked slight confused again.

"When you see something so many times you forget to look at it from all angles and not just who wins and who loses."

Wuya and Lee fell silent for the rest of the trip.

-At the front Gate of the Spicer Manson-

Lee smiles gently, "Chase and Bean it's time for my first test you two go and scare spicer and just try to catch him... Wuya i want you to stay back with me."

Chase and Bean nodded and vanished.

-Inside Spicer Manson-

As Chase and Bean made their way down to Jack's lab an uneasy feeling comes from the lab.

*I don't know about this chase i have a bad feeling about this." Bean said in hushed tones.

Before Chase had a chance to reply loud music started to play from the lab and as they got to the door they could hear the song one by metallica.

"I have a bad feeling about this to Bean." replied a very uneasy Chase.

Through the door of the lab Jack is busy putting on the finishing touchs on the what looks like mechanical arms that can be worn.

"Ha there we go i finally done it." Jack said to himself as he slide on the mechanical arms and punched right through a steel plate.

Back on the other side Bean and Chase had cracked the door to see what was giving them such an uneasy feel. At the site of Jack's new invention they both paled.

"Lets do this Bean." Chase said very unevenly as he pushed open the door making it slam open.

Jack let loose his trademark girly scream.

"JACK-BOTS ATTACK!" Jack yelled in fear at the site of the two that scared him.

As if on cue hundreds of robotic eyes slowly lite up and flew at Chase and Bean. With flawlessness Bean and Chase beat robot after robot. But unknow to them Jack had slipped out of the basement and was now running for the front door.

-Back with Lee and Wuya at the front Gate-

"Are you sure he will come this way master Lee?" Wuya asked unsure of Lee.

Before Lee had a chance to answer Jack came running out the front door screaming as his Chase and Bean was coming out behind him covered in scraps and cuts.

"Never mind." Wuya sighed.

"What is that on Jack?" Lee asked Wuya.

Looking towards the three running around Wuya replied, "Thats some government project Jack has been working on for a year and a half now."

"What does it do?"

"Jack said it increases one upper body strength ten fold but he said there was a problem with over heatting and frying the nervesous system." Wuya said with worry.

"Looks like he got it working." Lee said as him and Wuya watch Jack whack Bean to the far side of the yard before he was tackled by Chase.

Lee and Wuya walked up to Chase and Jack as Bean slowly came back.

"Get off me Chase!" Jack screamed at the evil warlord who was considering to hit him for putting him through so much trouble.

"I believe the boy gave you an order Chase." said an all to calm Roy.

"I don't care Bean. I should of have finished him the first time he was a thorn in my side!"

After the words where said and done a green mist surrounded him and flung him into the side of manson.

Lee was quickly helping Jack up but Jack was only focused on Wuya... the one who saved him... the one who stood up to Chase and saved him... Jack Spicer...

"You must calm down Chase...Now!" Bean stepped in between Chase and the other as he saw the angry and fury build up in Chase.

Relucently Chase took a deep breath and slowly calmed himself.

As Chase calmed down he said claimly "I am sorry i almost lost control of my self."

"It is not alright Chase you could've hurt yourself and everyone here." Bean replied slightly angered.

"Lee what is going on here?" Jack asked unsure of what was happening.

"I figured it would be good to have my three students help train you." Lee said with a smile on his face.

"Wait Wuya and them are your students?" Jack asked shocked.

Lee and the others only response was a single nod.


	3. Chapter 3

-Back Yard of the Spicer Mansion-

"Now that everyone has calmed down and Jack took off those mechincal arms lets begin his training shall we..." Lee said to Jack and the others, "Now that i have gauged how good you are it's time to train your mind, body, and endurance."

"Yes Lee i understand but why is Wuya, Chase and Bean here?" Jack asked still in the dark.

"Because Jack... Chase, Bean, and I are here to help train you." Wuya said gently.

Wuya's statement only opened more unanswered questions for him to find the answers too.

"Chase you shall train the mind, Bean the body, and Wuya his endurance if you would be so kind." Lee smiled gently.

"Yes master." they spoke as one and turned to Jack.

Chase stepped forward, "To train the mind we must put you under a trance so get ready Spicer."

Before Jack was able to respond he was out like a light.

-Deep in Jack's Mind-

"What is it your most afraid of Spicer?", A voice in the never ending blackness of his mind stated before color slowly washed over and blinded Jack with memories of his past.

As his sight slowly came back Jack knew instantly where he was... his old school.

"Hey SPICER where do you think your going?" Asked a large jock to a younger spicer.

"To class you bone head."

"Aww but Jacky your already so smart why do you go?", asked the jock.

"So i be well informed in the future." stated jack as he tried to walk past the jock grabbed him and slammed him into the rough metal lockers.

"Now now Jacky you know there is a price for getting past me." the jock said evily.

"Yeah Yeah you bone head..." Jack pulled out a stack of papers and shoved them into the jock's chest, "Here is the homework you wanted done... i tried to dumb it down to make it look like you wrote it the best i can but..." before he could finish the punched him in the gut and kneed him in the face.

"Thats for calling me dumb you white albino freak." Spicer slowly picked himself up off the ground holding his stomach as some more jocks came around the corner Jack counted two coming and one infront of him.

"You alright man the freak didn't hurt your hand did he?" asked the second jock.

"Yeah man you know we need you in the up coming game this week." said the third jock.

"Yeah you guys are right i think we should teach the freak a lesson." the first jock stated as all of them slowly surrounded him and started to beat him.

-Outside of Jack's mind with his body-

"I hope Jack can make it with out going mad like all the others." Lee stated quietly as he slipped in to his own memories of the past.

-Old memory of Dawn-Lee-

A Young Dawn-Lee dressed in monk clothing sat meditating in a temple when a young dashi came running in.

'Hello Dashi." Lee stated calmly.

"Hey Lee how the whole ying and yang meditation going for you?" asked Dashi.

"It's going good my friend." Lee replied smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

-In The Past-

"Aww come on Dawn-Lee help me make some shen-gon-wu" ,pleded Dashi.

"No Dashi mortal or immortal no one should have items with such power." ,Replied Dawn-Lee.

"Then what will decided the fate of the world if there is no one upping the game there are always a game changer in everything my friend." ,retorted Dashi.

"We are not supposed to be giving people a one up Dashi! We are to keep balance between heylin and xiolin that is the job of supremes." ,replied a slightly annoyed Lee.

"Then guess I'll make them my self" ,Dashi said calmly.

Lee in a flash slammed Dashi into the far wall of the room they were in and said ,"You will do NO such thing Dashi…"

Dashi nodded gently and once he was let go he fell gently to the floor. As Lee turned his back to Dashi to return to his meditation Dashi slowly pulled out the eye of the Dashi and stated with an evil grin, "To late Lee it's already in motion… EYE OF DASHI!"

Before Lee had a chance to move the lighting hit him square in the back and before he knew it his world turned black.

-in the present-

Jack slowly began to move and gently get up a good sign that he passed his first test.

"How are you Jack, you feel any different?" , asked Lee.

"Lee for once I feel… at peace.", stated a smiling Jack.

"That means your mind and body are in haromany Jack… Now lets train your body. Bean if you would be so kind." ,as Jack turned to Bean they both vanished to the freezing artic for the training.

Once the two were gone Lee turned to Chase and Wuya.

"So when was one of you going to tell me what you three was planning in my mountain?" , Lee asked softly.

Chase spoke, "Master we were planning on estiblishing a heylin counsel to make decisions in your long absents."

Wuya nodded gently confirmming that it was true ,"We were brainstorming who should make up the counsel when you came back." , she added gently.

"Aww… well it sounds like a grand idea." , Lee replied happily as he slowly drifted back into the memories of the past.

-In the artic-

"Come on Jack how are you going to become anything if you can't move a rock up a little hill?" ,Bean ask tauntingly as Jack struggled to move a boulder twice his size up a mountian.

"I'm trying as hard as I can…" ,Jack replied moving it slightly.

Author: I'm back… sorry for the long wait hope everyone likes the new chapter please message me if you have any ideas or leave a comment or review.


End file.
